078*371*636
"078*371*636" is the second chapter of Into the Forest. It is the first chapter to be narrated by Xanther Ibrahim. Chapter Quote ""We" are not the only kind of we." - Edwardo Kahn Summary The chapter opens up on May 12, 2014 at 07:07:14 in Los Angeles, California. Xanther is in her bedroom. She appears to be having a nightmare, and when she wakes up she notices the cat is not next to her. She searches all around her room for it, and when she is unable to locate it, she goes downstairs. She finds it on its back with its hips curving, its paws up, and its eyes shut. Xanther screams at this sight. When Astair sees this, she and Xanther get into their car. Xanther texts her friends, asking them for the best vet in the area. They text back, but when they use dog emojis in their texts, Xanther remembers that she still hasn't told them about the cat. Astair also asks Taymor which vet they should go to. The vet they end up going to is in West Hollywood. Dr. Syd Lactnod performs an examination on the cat. The first thing Lactnod wants to do is determine the cat's weight. He places it on a steel scale. Astair explains that Xanther found it just two days ago. Xanther wants to know the cat's gender. Before Lactnod answers her, he asks why they brought the cat there, as he is unable to see anything wrong with it. Xanther tells him that when she saw the cat earlier this morning, she thought its heart had given out. Lactnod continues with the examination by checking the cat's teeth next. Afterwards, he uses a stethoscope and places it against the cat's chest. He then takes its temperature. Astair asks if the cat has a fever. Lactnod says it doesn't, but its temperature is a little low. Another technician enters the room. His name tag says "JD" on it. He brings a machine with him, but Xanther is unsure of what this machine is. JD holds it a few inches above the cat. He tells Xanther the machine is a "Power Tracker IX" and that he is just scanning for something. When JD takes the device away, it displays the numbers "078*371*636." JD exits the room without explaining to Xanther what it means. Xanther takes the cat back into her arms. Astair asks Lactnod if it is a good thing for her to be handling the cat so frequently. Lactnod tells her that it is a good thing for both Xanther and the cat. Lactnod also tells the two of them that the cat is a male and has been neutered. He has also found canines, premolars, and molars in its mouth. A few are missing but the rest indicate years of use. He tells them they need to get the cat fed and hydrated, and orders a blood panel as well as getting the cat on a regimen of antibiotics. Due to the fact that Xanther found the cat and brought it home, Lactnod informs her and Astair that he is required to conduct a check for previous ownership. He tells them that even though the cat looks almost newborn, it could actually be fifteen-years-old, or possibly even older than that. He explains that the device JD scanned the cat with is intended for this purpose. It may have detected a microchip implanted in the cat which is why it displayed the numbers that it did. JD is currently looking into it. When JD reenters the room, he tells everybody that he could not find a previous owner. He did, however, see that the ID registered for the cat has come back as "deceased." It also came up as a dog. JD takes the cat to perform more tests while Astair goes with Lactnod to take care of the bill. Xanther waits alone in the lobby. As she waits, she begins to feel that same burning feeling she was experiencing yesterday. As soon as JD returns with the cat, Xanther's sickening feeling vanishes again. Astair also returns and the two leave the vet. The chapter ends on May 12, 2014 at 10:23:51. Category:Chapters